My Friend, My Boss
by Kimball20
Summary: When Margaret dies in a car crash, Mordecai receives some comfort from a certain gumball machine.


**Hey guys! This is my new Regular Show fanfic. I wanted to write a story where Mordecai was sad and needed some comfort. THIS IS NOT MORDESON! To let you know, Benson may act out of character in this one.**

**To be honest, I like Eileen better than Margaret because she has more of a personality.**

**Regular Show is owned by JG Quintel. On with the show!  
**

Mordecai and Rigby had spent the entire day off sleeping in until 12:30 in the afternoon, eating snacks, and now they were playing video games. As they were playing level 2 (thanks to Rigby being terrible at it), the phone rang.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said "Get the phone."

"You get it," Mordecai responded.

Rigby had an idea. "Rock, paper, scissors for it," Rigby said.

They did rock, paper, scissors for it. Rigby got paper and Mordecai got rock.

"Hm hm!" Rigby said proudly.

"Ugh!" Mordecai in defeat "Whatever, dude. Pause the game, will ya?"

"Fine," Rigby said.

Mordecai got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" Mordecai answered.

It was Eileen on the other end. She sounded like she was crying. Mordecai was having a hard time making out what she was saying.

"Eileen slow down," Mordecai said, trying to calm her down "What happened?"

Then what Eileen told him almost made him sick.

"What?" Mordecai cried out "WHAT?! Oh my god! When did this happen? Eight minutes ago?! Tell me everything Eileen."

Rigby became concerned for his friend. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He found Mordecai leaning against the wall, still on the phone with Eileen.

"Dude Mordecai," Rigby said "I can hear you in the other room. What's wrong?"

Mordecai looked at Rigby with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"MARGARET'S DEAD!" Mordecai shouted.

Mordecai then continued the conversation with Eileen.

"The funeral's on Saturday at ten O'clock?" Mordecai said "All right. You've been through a lot tonight. See you at the funeral. Bye Eileen."

Mordecai hanged up. As he did this, he slipped to the floor crying. Rigby had never seen the blue jay like this before.

"Rigby," Mordecai said, getting up "I think I'm gonna go to bed. You can still play video games if you want."

"Dude," Rigby said "I'm here for you."

Mordecai walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. As he got there, he went over to his bed and cried until he fell asleep (which by that time was 3:00am).

The next morning, Benson walked into the house to see where "those two slackers" were and found Rigby sleeping on the couch. The blanket was covering up the entire raccoon, except for his nose and tail. Benson's face started to turn red. He walked over to Rigby and pulled the blanket off of him.

"Rigby!" Benson shouted.

Rigby woke up at the sound of Benson's voice and responded, "Wha?"

"Get up and start…why are you sleeping on the couch?" Benson said, his face clearing up.

"Sorry Benson," Rigby responded, still waking up "I slept on the couch because of Mordecai."

"What do you mean?" Benson asked.

Rigby took a deep breath and said, "You know Margaret right?"

"Yeah," Benson replied.

"Margaret was killed in a car accident last night and Mordecai has been crying since." Rigby said.

Benson sighed. "Rigby," Benson said, "You go outside with the others. I'll talk to Mordecai."

"All right," Rigby said.

Rigby got up from the couch and walked to the door. Before he turned the knob, he said, "Hey Benson."

Benson was heading for the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Please be easy on Mordecai," Rigby said. "He really is having it hard."

Rigby turned the knob, opened the door, and went outside. Benson walked up the stairs and walked through the hallway until he got to Mordecai and Rigby's room. Benson could hear soft sobbing coming from the bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Rigby I'm not in the mood," Mordecai said.

"It's me, Mordecai," the gumball machine responded.

Realizing it was Benson at the door, Mordecai asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to come in and talk to you," Benson said "Rigby told me about Margaret."

It was silent for a moment and Mordecai said, "All right. Come in, Benson."

Benson turned the knob and entered the bedroom. As he entered, he saw Mordecai lying on his stomach in the bed. His face was covered by the pillow and the pillow was soaked with tears.

"Mordecai," Benson said, "I want to talk to you about Margaret."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Mordecai asked, not moving from where he was at, "After all, you are my boss."

"I may be your boss," Benson said, "But I'm still your friend."

The gumball machine did have a point there. Mordecai looked up at Benson.

"Eileen told me everything that happened," Mordecai said.

Mordecai sat up and continued, "Margaret and Eileen were having a girls night out. They went to the movies and they were on their ways to get drinks. As they were driving to the restaurant, they stopped at a red light. When it turned green and as they were driving, there was a driver that didn't noticed that the light on their side had turned red. The two cars collided with each other. The doors were crushed, the windows smashed, the engines in both cars destroyed. A passerby who witnessed it called 911 and the ambulance and the police arrived. Eileen, Margaret, and the other driver were taken to the emergency room. Eileen had broken her arm and Margaret didn't make it. She died on the way to the hospital. A piece of window glass went into her heart and she had bled through her head. Found out that the other driver was drunk from drinking eight shots of vodka. He was arrested for drunk driving and killing Margaret in the process. He only had a broken wrist and some bruises."

Benson understood what Mordecai and Eileen were going through. His witnessed his best friend Dave getting killed right in front of him during a stick hockey tournament.

"Why did she have to die Benson?" Mordecai said as tears started to stream down his cheeks again "She meant everything to me."

Mordecai put his head on Benson's lap and cried. Benson rubbed Mordecai's back as if he was a parent comforting a child.

"It's okay Mordecai," Benson said, "It's okay."

"We always had fun together," Mordecai said, "Going into Death Bear's cave, dancing at the party Rigby, Eileen, and I threw for her, and we even shared a kiss together at the airport."

"When's the funeral?" Benson asked when Mordecai was finished.

"The funeral is on Saturday at ten," Mordecai responded "I was wondering if Rigby and I can have the day off?"

Benson felt sympathy for Mordecai. It was silent for a minute as he was thinking of what Mordecai told him.

"All right,Mordecai," Benson said finally, "You know what? Why don't you take the next two weeks off?"

Mordecai was a little shocked when he heard this. He looked up and asked, "You mean it Benson?"

Benson nodded. Mordecai sat up and dried his tears.

"What about Rigby?"

"He can only have the day off on the day of the funeral," Benson said "I notice that sometimes you tend to work harder than Rigby and he needs to do that."

"That is true," Mordecai said, "Thanks Benson."

Benson had an idea.

"When you want to, why don't we have a guys night, just you and me?" Benson asked.

"But what about you and Audrey?" Mordecai questioned.

"Audrey and I are no longer together," Benson replied, "She cheated on me two weeks ago with a guy from her work."

"Is that why you were such in a bad mood that you even snapped at Skips and Pops?"

Benson nodded.

"All right," Mordecai said "I'll have a guys night with you. But not right now though."

"I understand," Benson replied, "Starting today, no work. Hope you get better, Mordecai."

"Thanks Benson," Mordecai said "Not only are you my boss, but you're my friend too."

Then Mordecai didn't expect this to happen. Benson wrapped his arms around Mordecai and hugged him. Mordecai hugged back.

Benson let go of Mordecai and got up. "Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone," Benson said as he got to the door, "You can come to me or Skips."

"Thank you, Benson," Mordecai said, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome, Mordecai," Benson said before shutting the door behind him.

As Benson left, Mordecai felt a little bit better after talking to someone. He looked out the window and saw the clear blue sky and the sun shining.

"Good-bye Margaret," Mordecai said, "I love you."


End file.
